


Petulance

by goth_on_ham



Series: Good Boy [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Oswald is behaving childishly and Ed gives him a warning. Set in S3. Mentions of spanking, dom/sadist Ed, sub/masochist Oswald. Really though, this is more just Ed being a tease than any actual smut though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a prequel to a short piece I posted on my tumblr called 'Good Boy'. It may become a series or a multi-chaptered thing, I haven't quite decided yet. However, it can also just be read on its own. I hope you enjoy!

“Honestly, Oswald.” Ed rolled his eyes, his voice taking on a somewhat stern tone. “You’re behaving like a petulant child.”

“I am not,” The Mayor and Kingpin of Gotham’s underworld insisted, in a decidedly petulant tone.

His Chief of Staff looked the Mayor over, observing how he was practically pouting, with a sulky scowl on his face and his arms folded tightly across the chest of his expensive three piece suit. Despite having come so far in his life, Oswald still had his moments where he may as well have still been a spoiled, overindulged child.

It was irritating when Ed was trying to make him see reason, but at the same time, there was something oddly endearing about the childish behaviour.

Quite suddenly, the taller man placed a finger beneath Oswald’s chin, forcing the shorter man to look up at him.

“If you keep sulking like that, you’ll get a spanking.”

He couldn’t quite place what had made him say that, but it seemed such an appropriate threat when Oswald was behaving so unreasonably. Almost immediately, Ed decided he was glad that he’d went with his gut and said it, because the blush that came across Oswald’s lightly freckled face was incredibly satisfying.

“D-Don’t tease me!” Oswald blurted out, face growing increasingly red with every second that passed. The almost wolfish way that Ed smiled at him didn’t exactly help him calm down either.

“I’m not.” He leaned down, further invading the other man’s personal space and making him squirm. “So, are you going to stop sulking? Or am I going to have to take you over my lap, Mr Mayor?”

Oswald’s heart was pounding in his chest and his knees suddenly felt quite weak. He knew that he should be insulted by the suggestion of such a childish punishment, and part of him was, but he couldn’t deny that the thought of Ed being so stern with him also called to a part of him that he tried to keep hidden. A part that craved some well deserved chastisement.

He knew that he was being unreasonable, being so stubborn on trivial matters was petty. Yet his pride didn’t make admitting that he had been wrong easy.

“I…” He found that while Ed was quite cooly confident and in control at that moment, he struggled to get any words out. “I… Um…”

Ed chuckled, not able to stop himself. Perhaps it was a trifle cruel, but he always found it rather adorable when Oswald got tongue tied. “I have a feeling that you don’t exactly despise the idea, am I right?”

Oswald’s face somehow grew redder and he squirmed all the more under Ed’s penetrating gaze.

The poor bird was hopelessly wound up now.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” His voice was low and seemed to vibrate all the way through Oswald’s body.

Then, he abruptly stood up straight again and walked past Oswald, the conversation ending as quickly as it had begun. Ed picked up a file of papers on the nearby desk and flicked through them quickly, his back to the other man. “That will have to wait until tonight though. You have a meeting with the City Council in fifteen minutes. Come along, Mr Mayor. We don’t want to be late.”

Oswald was frozen in the spot he had been before Ed had worked him up so mercilessly and then left him, hopelessly aroused and his heart still pounding loudly in his chest. It took a few moments for him to collect himself enough to respond.

“Y-Yes. Of course! We’ll talk more after the meeting!”

He followed Ed out of the room, a couple of paces behind his Chief of Staff, thoughts of what Ed had threatened him with still playing in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ed makes good on his to give Oswald a spanking.

The meeting went by slowly for Oswald. He found it impossible to concentrate on anything anyone was saying. He was caught unawares more than a couple of times when someone asked for his opinion on something and he had to bluff and fumble out an answer. Even if the physical effects of Ed’s teasing had calmed down by this point, his mind was still very much occupied with imagining Ed making good on his earlier threat. 

Ed noticed the Mayor’s distraction, smirking slightly to himself. He knew where the new head of Gotham’s mind was. Once they were back at the mansion, he would deal with that accordingly.

—

 

“Oswald.”

The moment they were alone, Ed closed in on the smaller man, stepping in close to Oswald and propping his chin up with a finger so that their eyes met.

Oswald looked like he might just melt into a shivering pool right at Ed’s feet. 

“Y-Yes… Ed…?” His voice came out as little more than a whisper. His eyes wide, lips parted slightly, and his hands clutching tightly onto his cane, because otherwise he would have no idea what to do with them.

“You weren’t paying attention at the meeting, were you?” 

“My mind… My mind was elsewhere…” He confessed, not daring to move away from Ed’s gentle hold of his chin. He didn’t want to anyway. He felt like he might collapse without it.

“I noticed. You were no doubt distracted by my earlier threat, correct?” 

Ed’s eyes looked over Oswald’s features, taking in every observable twitch and quiver. He had to admit, having someone be so captivated by him massaged his ego wonderfully.

“Yes…”

“I want you to understand that it was not an idle threat. I meant every word.” 

Those blue eyes widened. The edges of Ed’s lips curved into a subtle smile. 

“From now on, if you behave like a petulant child… I will take you aside and I will spank you. Are we clear, Mr Mayor?” Ed leant down and whispered the last sentence into Oswald’s ear, leaning in so close that the other man could feel his breath on his skin. It made him shiver.

“Crystal clear.” He swallowed, arousal bubbling up uncontrollably inside of him for the second time that afternoon. All at the threat of Ed chastising him. 

Was he really so desperate for Ed’s attention that even the threat of a spanking could drive him so mad with desire? Apparently he was.

“Good. In that case, let us address your earlier attitude, and your inattentiveness at the meeting.” 

Before Oswald could process that this was really about to happen, Ed had moved over to the nearby couch. It was the one beside the fireplace where he had nearly yielded to the temptation of kissing the other man. Ever since that night, he always felt close to Ed when sitting on that couch. He wondered if Ed knew that.

Ed pulled him over his lap, and Oswald gasped, his eyes squeezing shut. He half expected the spanking to start immediately. However, Ed was savouring this. He had no intentions of rushing.

A long fingered hand flipped up the tailcoat of Oswald’s pinstriped suit jacket, then ran over the seat of his pants. Oswald gasped again, and shifted against Ed’s lap, his arousal already apparent to the taller man. Lying over Ed’s long, lean legs, being so close to him, feeling his warmth… Oswald couldn’t possibly be expected to remain calm.

Then, after so much teasing and build up, Ed finally landed a firm swat onto Oswald’s ass. The strike made the smaller man yelp, he couldn’t help it, not after he had been so worked up. 

A second slap followed quickly after the first. Then a third. Then a fourth. They weren’t overly hard, but they were enough to be felt and to tingle even through the material of Oswald’s pants and underwear. After fifteen firm swats, Ed ran a hand over the seat of his pants again, his own growing tighter in response to dishing out such an intimate punishment and the reaction it garnered from Oswald. 

“Undo your pants.” He instructed, his voice still calm and controlled, despite his arousal. 

Oswald’s hands had been gripping tightly onto a cushion. When Ed gave him that order, he moved them underneath himself, shifting his hips to gain access, and undid his belt buckle and zipper. Once they were undone, Ed took the lead and pulled them down to Oswald’s knees. His underwear followed. 

The skin was still quite pale, only a faint pink blush gave away the earlier slaps. 

Feeling the fabric of Ed’s pants rub against his cock, his thighs, Oswald struggled not to moan. His heart was beating so fast in his chest that he was worried that he might just lose consciousness. 

Then, Ed’s fingertips brushed against his skin, and he lost the battle. He moaned softly, tellingly, and said Ed’s name. He hid his face against his forearms. It was flushed a brighter pink than his ass currently was.

“I don’t think this is much of a punishment for you at all, Oswald.” Ed scolded, feeling a bit of a hypocrite when he could feel his own cock straining against his pants. “I was going to go easy on you, since this is the first time we have done this. However, I’m starting to think that you are in need of a firmer lesson, if this is going to have any point.”

Oswald’s face was still pressed to his arms, but a muffled murmur of something that might have been either agreement or protest came out. Ed tried not to chuckle. He had the urge to reach out and caress the other man’s raven black hair, but he resisted. 

Instead, he began to spank him again, on his bare ass this time. The slaps hurt more now. Oswald’s yelps were soon not just out of surprise, but a response to the impact they made. The skin began to darken, to become more and more vivid pink. Ed thought that the colour suited Oswald almost as much as purple did. 

“You’ve been acting up all day, Oswald. You’ve not been acting very mayoral at all.” Ed chided after a minute or two more of punishment, his voice soft but firm. 

Oswald whimpered. His hips shifting against the firm surface of Ed’s thighs. He was still hard. 

“Nothing to say in your defence?” Ed questioned, his hand turning its attention to the sensitive spot where Oswald’s thighs met with his ass. 

The smaller man yelped and whined in response, becoming more and more undone as the spanking continued. He tried to stay still for Ed, but it was difficult.   “O-Ow! Ow! No… No, I… I deserve this,” He confessed, stammering the words out, his voice jumping in pitch whenever a slap landed. 

“And are you going to behave yourself from now on?” Ed stayed his hand, running his palm over the hot pink skin. Despite his controlled demeanour, it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to keep it up. Oswald was being so wonderfully submissive. On top of that, the power Ed felt at having the diminutive mob boss and Mayor over his lap, squirming and whimpering and moving his ass around in response to his attention… It was enough to make Ed desperate for him. 

“I… I will try, Ed.” Oswald looked over his shoulder at the other man, his face flushed, eyes wet with tears.

That was it.

Ed couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He had planned to turn the skin red, to really make Oswald cry out and lose control, but for a first time… He supposed that this was enough. 

He pulled Oswald up and began kissing him, his hands pulling at Oswald’s clothes. The other man was taken by surprise at Ed’s sudden fervour and passion, but he didn’t have time to think about it. To process it. He could only react to it. 

“Ed, ah… Ed!” He gasped, a sudden wave of pleasure overcoming him as Ed had just finished unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his thin chest. His lips about to start kissing the newly exposed skin. But Oswald had been too excited. He came, the fluid staining Ed’s suit. He hadn’t even started taking his own clothes off yet. 

“Ah… I… Uh, I’m sorry.” He stuttered, struggling to catch his breath. 

“Quite alright, Mr Mayor…” Ed replied quietly, his own breath heavy with lust and impatience. He removed his suit jacket and waistcoat, turning his attention next to unbuckling his belt. “I’ll punish you for that in due time.” 

Oswald’s mouth opened to respond, but his words were cut off by a hungry kiss.


End file.
